Electro-optic rearview mirror elements are becoming more common in vehicular applications with regard to both inside and outside, both driver's and passenger's side, rearview mirrors. Typical electro-optic elements, when incorporated in vehicular rearview mirror assemblies, will have an effective field of view (as defined by relevant laws, codes and specifications) that is less than the area defined by the perimeter of the element itself. Primarily, the effective field of view is limited, at least in part, by the construction of the element itself and, or, an associated bezel.
Various attempts have been made to provide an electro-optic element having an effective field of view substantially equal to the area defined by its perimeter. Assemblies incorporating these elements have also been proposed.
What is needed is an improved electro-optic mirror element. Improvements in assemblies incorporating these improved electro-optic mirror elements are also needed.